


Madwhale Oneshots

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: Collection of oneshots revolving about madwhale and their life together.





	Madwhale Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> ''Jefferson has a nightmare and has trouble sleeping. Hoping to find victor awake he gets an answer he doesn't expect.''

The night was dark as a storm swept over Storybrooke. It was late maybe about two in the morning and everyone in the large house was sound asleep. Grace was buried between different blankets and pillows with her new puppy snuggled up beside her. A small nightlight cast a soft shadow over them as it guarded them from what lies in the darkness. Victor had one arm thrown over Jefferson waist., pulling him close to him. The soft snoring a sign that he entered a peaceful slumber.

However

Jefferson had been enjoying getting a good night rest when a nightmare had creeped up on him. He didn't remembered exactly what it was about but it was filled with deranged rabbits and poisonous tea. And now he couldn't sleep.

Turning around he faced Victor not being able to hold back his fear any longer he carefully reached out his arm and softly shook the other man's shoulder. ''Hey Vic.. are you asleep?'' The darkness hid most of Victors features so he didn't notice the small fluttering of the doctors lashes. Victor opened up one eye and looked down at Jefferson who still didn't see he was awake. ''Yes I am.''

Jefferson sighed but understood. 'Oh okay, I won't bother you then.'' He turned back around so he lay with his back against Victors chest. Behind him thee blonde tried his best to hold back the laughter that was starting to rise from his chest. Waiting he wondered how long it would take before Jefferson realized. Sadly he couldn't hold back the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

The portal hoppers eyes grew wide as the realization dawned upon him. He shot up from underneath the covers nearly straining a muscle in his neck as he turned to look at his lover.

'' Wait a fucking second.''

Grace woke up to the laughter of her stepfather booming through the house. Her puppy looked at her with curious eyes. The smile that appeared on her lips told the puppy that it was nothing to worry about. Letting out a sigh she pulled the covers a little higher as she fell back into a pleasant dream. The laughter slowly died down as victor was trying to catch his breath.

''THAT WASN'T FUCKING FUNNY FRANKENSTEIN'' Crossing his arms he left himself fall back against the large heap of pillows that graced the top of the bed. He was trying to look pissed off but couldn't help but pout which made him all the more adorable to Victor. ''I'm sorry honey but I couldn't help it.'' A small chuckle escaped that was left in his throat found his way outside. As he was still recovering he noticed that Jefferson looked a little pale. Becoming worried he quickly pulled himself together.

Putting his arm around Jefferson he pulled him close, tucking the other man's head under his chin.'' What's wrong baby you look like you've seen a ghost or something'' Snuggling closer into the other man he let out a sigh'' I had a nightmare...'' Victors face fell. ''Oh.. you want to talk about?''

Shaking his head he put his arms around the doctors waist. ''No.. I don't even remember it but I..''

''You couldn't sleep after it?''

Jefferson pulled his head from under Victors chin and looked up at him.''Ýeah.. that..''

Victor put his hand on the dark hair and started to comb his fingers through it. The soft hair gliding through his fingers. ''It's okay Jeff I'm here.''

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms. But when Victor woke up there were small beams of sunlight creeping through the curtains. His hand had slipped from Jefferson head and onto his back where he felt the soft rise of his back. He was sound asleep. Since it was a Saturday and the hospital had decided to give him a few days of he closed his eyes again.

The storm had settled that night and the damages were minimal. And as the house quietly continued their peaceful rest Victor wondered what he did to deserve his little family. He didn't get to wonder for long as sleep pulled him back into her arms and gave him dreams of sun beams and family.


End file.
